


【最王】蜂蜜牛奶

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.是最王的明日方舟paro的后续，极推荐先看了前文 Frost Crystal。（注意：有方舟角色出现。2.是车，但是车占比不大3.是糖，甜到我觉得OOC……觉得OOC了都是我的锅，他们还是这么帅。以上没问题的话，请继续。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	【最王】蜂蜜牛奶

01  
火车在山间急行发出不是很响的噪声，它有规律地拍打鼓膜，惹得人犯困。  
此时最原正坐在这辆列车上，他看着窗外飞驰而过的树木，听着有规律的声响，眼睛逐渐眯成了一条缝。  
他此行的目的地是自己的故乡，又一次回到故乡并不是有什么亲人可以探望，仅仅是需要他去拿一个东西，一个也许只有他才能拿到的东西。  
那片土地，虽然是生他养他的地方，也有很多无法割舍的回忆，但是早在一年前这里就已经没有任何可以让他牵挂的人了。  
如今他的归属是罗德岛，而牵挂是那个小小的紫色身影。  
不过，我们好像很久没有见面了，王马君好像每天都很忙的样子，每次都只是在我训练的时候骚扰一下就不见了，我们这样到底算什么呢……  
最原如此想着闭上了自己的眼睛，半梦半醒间他回想起了两天前的事。  
※  
“嘶——”  
哐当一声，最原的刀掉在了地上，他低头看着自己因冻伤而不住颤抖的双手，稍微有些懊恼。  
他已经训练好几个月了，然而还是控制不了刀的力量。  
从那次之后，这把任性的刀好像反悔了一样，只要一用力量就会冻伤。事实告诉他，刀在拒绝他，它不承认现在这个人。  
但，这是为什么？  
最原握了握拳头伸手想去捡起太刀继续练习，突然一个温柔的声音从边上传出，阻止了他进一步的自伤行为。  
“到此为止！”  
这时他才发现有人正站在训练室的门口，乱翘的长发，夸张的挑染，看起来就不符合规定的着装，是A6小队的月见夜先生。  
不知道对方站了多久，最原有些不好意思地抓抓头发问道：“啊……那个，月见夜先生，你找我有什么事吗？”  
“没有事我就不能来找你了吗？”  
月见夜微笑着走进训练室，并没有脱鞋。  
看着他慢慢靠近，最原向后小幅退了一步。他知道眼前这位是个温柔认真的人，但是因为他的前职业，他浮夸又容易让人误会的行事风格总是让人难以习惯。  
没走几步月见夜便来到了最原的眼前，他牵起他的左手轻声说道：“有人难过的时候便是需要我的时候，有什么事可以跟我谈谈。”  
“那个，月见夜先生……”最原尝试着抽了抽手，不过对方似乎一点都不想松手，他有点无语地对眼前的人说道：“我可是男的。”  
“我知道，但是给人带去幸福的笑容跟性别有关系吗？”  
说着对方微笑着将手指伸进了最原的手套里，甚至还挠了挠他的手心。因冻伤而有些水肿的手经不起这样的刺激，痛感沿着神经冲入大脑，他不禁轻哼出声。  
“嗯！”  
“你看，都这样了还想继续吗？我可以让你变得轻松。”  
“哈……月见夜先生你再这样我就要生气了。”  
眼前的菲林少年此刻已经有些心情不悦，耳朵转向前方，身体略有压低，尾巴上的毛耸立起来膨大了一圈，右手紧紧握成拳头，一副随时会攻击过去的模样。  
月见夜自然不想真的被他揍一拳，毕竟牛郎是靠脸吃饭的，即使已经隐退了。看着这样的小猫他脸上的笑意更浓，迅速地脱去小猫的手套，不等对方反应过来，便从口袋里拿出了一只绿色的药膏，轻轻涂抹在他肿起来的地方。  
清凉的感觉从手上传来，不消片刻，最原发觉一直隐隐作痛的手已经好了许多。  
“月见夜先生这个是……？”  
“这是末药小姐让我拿给你的药膏，对治疗冻伤很有效果。”  
说着他将药膏放在最原的手心，药膏散发出一股草药的清香，原本罗德岛并没有这种药，想必这个是末药最近才调制出来的吧，她把努力中的最原都看在了眼里，用自己的方法帮助并鼓励着这个少年。  
“谢谢你，月见夜先生，稍后我会亲自去感谢末药小姐。还有，嗯……”最原似乎有什么话想说，有点犹豫，月见夜也不想催他，他最近没事做正好可以在这里打发时间。  
犹豫再三，他再次开口问道：“那个，月见夜先生为什么总要做这种让人误会的事？”  
“因为我听能天使小姐说有位菲林长得很漂亮，性格很认真，逗起来很可爱，如今一见名不虚传。”  
“能天使小姐……”  
“而且感觉不用这种方法，可爱的小猫还会伤害自己哦~☆”  
说完对方还眨了一下眼睛，这个wink让最原浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，从脚趾一直麻到头顶，早就没了继续练习的想法。  
他叹了一口气捡起地上的刀收入刀鞘，走向一旁的背包，准备整理下就离开训练室，这时身后又一次传来了月见夜的声音。  
“你的小男朋友呢？”  
听到这句话，正在喝水的最原把口中的水全部喷了出来，弄得墙上都是水。  
“咳咳咳……什、什么男朋友？”  
“就是那个，企鹅物流的小兔子，前段时间总是缠着你的那位，不是你男朋友吗？”  
最原随手扯了张纸巾擦了擦嘴角的水，轻声回答道：“我跟王马君……不是这种关系。”  
他的声音中透露出一丝寂寞，作为东夜魔王的月见夜怎会听不出来，他又为最原递上了一张纸巾，关心地问道：“闹别扭了？”  
“啊，谢谢。”最原接过纸巾擦了擦衣服上的水，淡淡地说道：“没有……他有自己的工作，不可能随时往这里跑。”  
“终君，你喜欢他吗？”  
“诶！那个……”  
听到问题，他下意识地想拉帽子，把自己红起来的脸颊遮挡起来。可罗德岛的制服并没有帽子，双手只能尴尬地伸在半空中，形成一个奇怪的姿势。  
他想，我们到底是什么关系呢？  
自己真的很在意王马，虽然这人总是胡闹说谎让人头疼，但是跟他在一起就会感到安心，真的很神奇。  
王马一直在说喜欢自己，可是他到底有几分真心呢？  
那时候自己的那个亲吻是什么意思呢？  
自己在王马眼里到底是什么呢？  
最原越想越低落，最终他放下双手反问道：“月见夜先生问这些做什么？”  
“因为有位美丽的人儿在难过，我觉得他需要安慰。”  
“月见夜先生你老毛病又犯了。”最原看着这位浮夸的前牛郎有些无语，表情微妙地继续道：“我不是美人，也没有难过。”  
“如果心中有疑问的话，还是方面问清楚比较好，否则隔着玻璃你画我猜容易错意受伤。”  
“……”  
这种简单的道理最原怎么会不懂，月见夜说得没错，这样猜测下去也无济于事，有什么事面对王马问清楚就行了，虽然他会说谎。  
他沉默后思考再三，开口道：“谢谢你，月见夜先生。”  
“不用谢，为美人服务是我的荣幸。”  
说着他想牵起最原的手，亲吻一下他的指尖，不过被他躲开了。  
“哈哈……”  
最原觉得他一辈子都没法习惯这人浮夸的风格，希望以后不会缠着自己。  
走出门前他看到门口的鞋子，突然想起了什么，回头问还在室内的月见夜道：“月见夜先生来找我是不是有别的事？”  
只是来送药膏的话没必要在这种时候过来，直接去宿舍就够了，来训练室应该是有更为重要的事。  
“啊，你不说我都忘了，杜宾教官叫你等下去见她，应该是有任务。”  
“谢谢你，嗯……那个”最原考虑了很久，觉得眼前的这位终究是来关心自己的人，这件事应该让他知道，他指了指他的脚下道：“你赶快逃跑比较好，这个房间不能穿鞋进来，今天负责打扫的伊芙利特小姐会……生……气……呃……”  
他看着眼前衣着浮夸的牛郎表情逐渐扭曲，身后温度逐渐升高就知道那只小火龙已经到了。  
“都说了不准穿鞋进来啊！”  
※  
“哈！”  
那天伊芙利特的火焰成为了最原的噩梦，把他从回忆的梦境中生生吓醒了。  
醒来的时候火车还在行驶，不过已经驶入了谢拉格的领域，白雪从天空中落下，带走了温度，留下冰冷的触觉。  
他活动了一下身体，却发现身上有什么落了下去，是一块不太厚的毛巾毯。他敢确定自己睡着前并没有这个，这应该是睡着的时候有人给自己盖上的。  
会是谁呢？  
这个问题根本不用问，最原心里很清楚，他缓缓收紧握着毯子的手，心里涌出了高兴的情感。  
  
02  
Doctor给的经费捉襟见肘，最原还记得那天布置任务的时候，她抱着自己的大腿，一把鼻涕一把泪地哭诉自己有多穷，龙门币有多少，这个样子也让人没法再多说什么。  
这点经费也只够他坐普通火车，甚至还买不起卧铺，真是太惨了。两天的火车坐得他腰酸背疼，伸个懒腰甚至能听到身上骨头劈啪作响的声音。  
最原揉着酸痛的腰走下火车，抬头看着这片熟悉的灰色天空，深吸一口气，呼出一团白雾。无论外边战火是多么激烈，这里还是一如既往平静，连天灾也很少降临。  
这次他的任务地点是自己的家乡，那是个在偏僻的大山脚下很小的村子，原本人口就不足百人，如今他离开一年多，时局动荡，也许人就更加少了。  
他不抱希望地问了问车站的售票员：“你好，请问去往卡卡拉村的班车还有吗？”  
这位售票员闲着没事正在神游天外地扫地，被最原突然的问询吓了一跳，差点跳起来，原本就粗大的尾巴变得更加大了。  
不过他看清眼前的人只是一位普通的旅客之后，便很快冷静下来回答道：“卡、卡卡拉？啊！那个小村子？曾经有固定班车的呢，但是在大半年前就停了。那儿已经快没人了，你去哪儿干什么？”  
“那儿是我的家乡，想回去看看，顺便给爷爷扫墓。”  
“啊啊……是个好孩子。”  
售票员先生很浮夸地捂上了嘴，眼中似乎还有泪水，最原感觉他就差抱上来了，赶紧先退后了一步。  
对方看出了最原的警戒，尴尬地清了清嗓子再次开口道：“虽然现在已经没有去卡卡拉村的班车了，不过火车站门口有时候会有些拉货的人，你可以问一下。”  
“谢谢。”  
最原道谢后便往门口走去，丢下这个还在自我感动的售票员。  
路过门口的垃圾桶的时候，他瞟了一眼垃圾桶的内部，发现有个熟悉的棍状物在里面，这时他更加确定他的感觉。  
※  
最原走出火车站后，搭上了一辆要去卡卡拉村运货的马车。  
车夫是一位年轻人，穿着朴实，带着一顶宽边草帽，一头栗色柔顺的头发，遮住半边眼睛。不知道是不是因为这个造型，虽然他笑得很温和，但是总让人觉得有点轻浮不靠谱。  
不过他没得选择，毕竟这里只有这么一辆车。  
卡卡拉村的气候完全不像谢拉格地区，这附近四季如春，即使是冬天也不会下雪，到了夏天甚至会有点热。  
最原坐在马车运送的稻草块上，看着天空中白云缓缓飘过，回想起小时候的一些情景他不禁笑出声，那时候他也是这样坐在爷爷的马车上进出村子，如今又一次经历，甚至觉得有些新鲜。  
不知道是货物太重了还是别的什么原因，马车走得很慢，他算了一下在黄昏能到村子已经不错了。虽然他并不想这么晚到达村子，但是毕竟有求于人，对方也没要报酬，他不能要求太多，只能就这么跟着马车一起慢悠悠地晃向村子。  
白云看久了有些无聊，他揉了揉略微酸痛的脖子，低下头望着地面，马车的车轮骨碌碌地在地上留下两条深深的痕迹。  
最原微微眯眼，他发现这地上似乎不止这两条痕迹，有些明显被掩盖了起来，应该是有人想擦掉自己的痕迹。  
他微微一笑感觉等下必要跟这位车夫好好谈一下了。  
这么想着他伸了个懒腰，向后躺倒在草堆上，微风轻轻吹拂过他的脸颊，带来一丝暖意。旅途的劳累很快涌了上来，他享受着阳光，很快便睡着了。  
“先生，到咯……先生？”  
太阳西斜之时，他们到了卡卡拉村，村中已有袅袅炊烟，一片祥和。  
马车缓缓停下，车夫见最原很久都没有动静，便爬上草堆查看，发现此时这位顺带的旅客正蜷缩在草堆中间安心地睡觉，感觉他就差没有翻肚皮了。  
他想，这也太没有戒心了，他是怎么成为罗德岛的训练生的？Leader为什么会看上他？  
是的，这位车夫是王马手下的其中一员，代号「萨法尔」，一般负责策划和组织，不过本人比较爱操心，被王马称作「老妈子」。  
他这次来虽然的确是王马的命令，但是他自己也想来见识一下这位让自家leader豁出性命的小子。  
如今一见，不过如此。  
他伸手轻轻推了推这只晒太阳的小猫，轻声道：“先生，醒醒，已经到咯，先生？”  
“呜……”  
“先生，您睡着了吗？”  
“呃！唔……抱歉。”  
最原很不好意思地擦了擦自己的嘴角，赶紧手忙脚乱地理好自己的东西，跟着萨法尔下了车。  
“先生，您没有东西忘拿吧？”  
“嗯，没有，谢谢你。”  
“那希望回去的时候我们也能相见。”  
“嗯，我们一定可以再相见。”最原微笑了一下，继续开口道：“那王马君在村里吗？？”  
突然的问题打得萨法尔措手不及，他没想到对方早就看出了问题，只能笑容僵硬地反问道：“诶？王马？什么王马？”  
“哈哈，你也不用装了，你是企鹅物流DICE小队的其中一员吧。虽然我不清楚你是哪一位，但是应该是王马君比较信任的人，手中老茧比较少，嗯……不是用弩的吗？是军师？军师好像不对，管家？好像管家也不太对……”  
最原认真的分析着他的身份，从细节出推导出真实，这份直觉与认真，萨法尔终于知道leader为什么这么喜欢他了。  
“初次见面，我是企鹅物流DICE小队的「萨法尔」，leader已经在村中等你了……”  
“村子里吗……谢谢你告诉我。”  
说着最原转身就想进村，萨法尔赶紧叫住问道：“诶？你不问一下他在哪里吗？”  
“我问你会告诉我吗？想必王马君一定警告过你们，不让你们说吧。”  
“……”  
“我不会为难你。谢谢你，我知道他在哪里。”  
这次道完谢后，最原微微鞠了一躬，真的转身离开了。  
看着那个潇洒的背影，萨法尔靠在牧草堆边拿出了一支烟，烟气随着风吹入森林之中。  
他想，这两人的默契就像老夫老妻一样，不过听那个小八卦说他俩还没有一个人告白？  
“年轻人的恋情可真是青涩啊。”  
※  
走在空旷的村道上，最原发现这个村子的人的确越发少了，他熟悉的老人们相继死去，年轻人为了生计离开了村子。如今，他熟悉的店家也只剩下了一家卖甜食的小店，不过这家店的店主是一位健忘的老婆婆，也早已不认识最原。  
他站在门口看着甜食店的招牌，里面飘出一阵阵香甜的气味，很小时候一模一样。  
突然觉得也许自己应该买一点回家。  
最原的家在村中最靠近森林的地方，也是最偏僻的地方。曾经他问过爷爷为什么要把家建在这么偏的地方，爷爷说这里有需要守护的东西。那时候他才是个孩子，没听懂爷爷在说什么，长大了才隐隐约约了解那个含义。  
这条道路原本就很不好走，如今荒废已久，杂草丛生的小道变得更加难走。  
在日光隐去之时，他回到了这个他生活了十多年的家。  
“我回来了！”  
本没有必要这么做，毕竟这里是一个早就废弃了的小屋，可是他有必要这么做，因为在这里有一直在等他的人。  
“尼嘻嘻，原来你知道我会在这里啊~欢迎回来~”  
“你如果不在这里的话我才要伤心呢。”  
“哒哈~小最原什么时候这么喜欢撒娇了，不过没关系，哥哥的胸很宽广的，随便你埋。”  
“这是什么？性骚扰吗？”  
屋内已被细心打扫过，破损的地方也被简单得处理了一下。看到此情此景，最原的心中有些暖暖的，他把手中的纸袋放在了餐桌上，回头向还在贫嘴的王马招了招手。  
“肚子饿了吗？要吃吗？”  
“是什么？”  
“简单的糕点和水信玄饼。”  
听起来都是些比较好消化的东西，王马一蹦一跳地到他面前道：“你这么晚才到，慢死人了！我都要饿死了，还拿点心来糊弄我。啊~喂我吃。”  
最原想，你到底要怎么样啦？还有我慢这到底是谁的错啊？  
不过他还是乖乖地拿起小勺子，切下一小块放进了对方嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯~一般般，没有皇家点心店做得好吃，所以我还要。”  
可谓情人眼里出西施，最原此时觉得这种矛盾的发言也是他可爱的地方。  
“谢谢你到我家乡来。”  
“尼嘻嘻，毕竟小最原离开我就做不好事了嘛。”  
说着王马又吃了一口送到嘴边的小点心，仿佛真的能尝到它的甜味，他笑得很开心。  
这个屋子已经有很多年没有散发出生活的气息了，最原看着眼前这只可爱的兔子，感到了一丝家的幸福。  
  
2.5  
深夜，那只小猫已经睡下，而王马因为吃了太多点心有些消化不良，正坐在房顶上吹风。  
突然一个黑影从屋子边闪过，一下子就窜进了森林里。  
是山上的野狼吗？  
不，虽然灯光昏暗导致王马没有看清那个家伙的长相，但是那个体态他还是看清楚了，应该是一个十岁左右的孩子，穿得破破烂烂，怎么看都是个可疑的家伙。  
“尼嘻嘻，这么小的孩子晚上还出来玩啊，这个村子真是开放呢~”  
他眯起眼盯着小孩消失的方向，黑洞洞的森林散发出诡异的气息，是一股熟悉的气味，是整天萦绕在他周围的气味。  
【是感染者呢。】  
【是感染者了~】  
【有气味~有气味~】  
【我们就在那里~】  
【好多好多！】  
【去吧——】  
【去吧！】  
【哈哈哈】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！】  
自从那次在罗德岛治疗康复之后，王马体内的破石头们已经很久没有说过话了，然而不知因为什么，今晚它们就跟吃了兴奋剂似的，叽叽喳喳地说个不停。  
这个感觉很不好受，他觉得自己有些想吐。  
“唔……没想到这么偏僻的地方也有这种东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
突然一只温热的杯子贴上了他的脸颊，王马转头一看他家的小猫咪正拿着两只还冒着热气的杯子站在身后。  
“怎么醒了？”  
“你不也没睡吗？”  
最原在王马的身边坐下，将手中的一只杯子递给了他。这是一杯温热的牛奶，似乎还加了点蜂蜜，香甜的气味扑面而来。  
“好香啊，没想到你还会随身带这些。”  
“古米小姐硬塞到行李里面的，奶粉、蜂蜜还有……”  
“咻~真是受欢迎呢，大帅哥。”  
“诶！我没……”  
最原被调戏得满脸通红，只得低着头把红扑扑的脸藏在夜色之中。  
“尼嘻嘻~”  
王马顿时心情大好，胃中的不适也减轻了很多。他泯了一小口牛奶，虽然依旧没有味道，但是总觉得比以前的东西喝起来味道好多了。  
他坏心眼地往最原身边挪了挪，靠在了他的肩头。青涩的少年瞬间变得浑身僵硬，尾巴上的毛也都炸了起来。  
“王、王马君……”  
“我说小最原，你为什么这么热衷于给我吃普通的东西？”  
听到对方的问题，最原稍微有点惊讶，他其实根本没想过他会问这种问题，与喜欢的人一起分享食物不是正常的事吗？然而回想与他相处的时光，的确没有人特地给他普通的食物。  
王马根本不需要吃这些，他尝不出味道，他有他的棒棒糖就足够生存下去。可是那种东西根本不是食物，食物是人类幸福感的来源之一，最原希望能给他更多正常的食物，将他的生活变得更为普通一点，获得更多常人的快乐。  
但是这些话怎么说得出口，太害羞了！  
他嘴唇动了几下之后，依旧说不出口，便轻悠悠地反问道：“王马君觉得是为什么呢？”  
“诶~这可是我提出的问题耶！你反问我算什么？我觉得你就是想害得我消化不良！每天给我吃这么多！”  
“多吗？我问过华法琳小姐，这个量应该是在规定范围之内的。”  
听到最原的话，王马的表情好像是有点被惊到了，他睁大眼盯着眼前突然变得特别关心人的小猫，口中发出了仿佛机器人的声音。  
“诶~是吗？好像变态一样，我好感动……”  
“呃……讨厌？”  
“没有。”  
他手指轻抚杯口不知道在想什么，脸上浮现出了浅浅的笑容，往最原的身边又靠了靠，仿佛是寻求温暖。  
看到这样小兔子，最原的尾巴试探性地甩了两下，轻轻地环上了他的腰侧，就像一个毛茸茸的毯子。  
王马很喜欢最原尾巴的手感，长长的猫毛摸起来滑滑软软的，很舒服。他有一搭没一搭地抚摸着最原柔滑的尾巴，而对方似乎也很舒服，眯起眼睛，喉咙深处发出了呼噜呼噜的声响。  
“所以说是为什么呢？”  
他看着手中杯子里已经微凉的牛奶有些出神，并没有注意到最原越来越靠近他的脸颊。  
“王马君……”  
“什……唔？？”  
王马一转头就看到了最原放大的脸，他微长的下睫毛仿佛就在眼前。他伸出舌头轻轻舔过王马嘴唇上的奶渍，细细品尝他嘴唇上的滋味。  
而王马似乎被他的举动给惊呆了，没有任何反抗，任由对方温柔地撬开自己的牙关，侵入自己的内部，给自己的深处带来更多的甜蜜。  
没有肆意侵犯，最原的舌只是温柔地划过王马的舌尖，似是小心翼翼地试探。混有牛奶的津液从嘴角溢出，缓缓流过下巴滴落在衣服上，形成一小摊奶斑。  
不知过了多久，少年才恋恋不舍地放开他的小兔子，舌尖牵扯出一条细细的银丝，意犹未尽。  
他伸出手指为对方抹去嘴角的口水，微微一笑道：“我只是希望你能过得更加像普通人，如果能尝到这个味道就好了，即使只是片刻。”  
“……”  
“好了，时间也不早了，你也不要老坐在这里吹风，会着凉的。”  
说着最原从发呆的王马手中拿走了奶杯，悄无声息地离开了屋顶。  
“………………什、什、什么！”  
待到最原离开，王马才反应过来自己经历了什么，血液涌上头顶把他的脑子冲得有些晕。  
这是第二次被他吻了，这个不怕死的小鬼是怎么回事！  
王马将脑袋圈进自己的臂弯之中，藏起自己因为血液上涌而变得一片通红的脸。最原的触觉还停留在他的嘴唇上，这个滑滑软软的感觉犹如他的尾巴，他非常喜欢。  
“甜的味道吗？”  
不知道阴差阳错还是上天的恩赐，这个吻之中王马似乎再一次尝到了甜蜜的味道。  
与此同时。  
“啊————我在做什么啊！”  
最原一离开屋顶便缩在墙角反思自己鲁莽的行为，此刻他的脸一点不比屋顶上的小兔子来得白。  
这是第二次了，我又什么话都没说就吻了王马君，我是怎么回事啊！  
最原同样将自己的脑袋圈进臂弯之中，他回想起这两次吻，王马香香软软的双唇像果冻一样，他非常喜欢。  
“呜……希望不会被讨厌，明天再去道歉吧。”  
  
03  
第二天，王马跟着最原走进了那个之前觉得诡异的森林。  
白天的森林充满阳光，一改夜间的诡异气氛，此刻充满了温柔的气息，空气中还飘散着一股冬日不会有的栀子花香气。  
不久他们站在了一个山洞前，黑漆漆的洞口深不见底，里面与外面似乎是两个世界。  
“啊！累死了！”  
说着王马一屁股坐在他的箱子上，摇晃着他那两条雪白的小腿，看起来就是来郊游的小孩子，然而他紫色的眼睛却直勾勾地盯着山洞内。  
里面传出的气息是如此的熟悉，那是如今所有人都又爱又恨的东西——源石的味道。  
“这里是哪里？”  
“嗯……算是祭祀的场地吧。”  
“祭祀！”听到这个词语王马突然来了精神，眼睛里冒出亮光，他兴奋地问道：“小最原你会穿女巫装吗！我离开东国之后好久没见到过女巫了！”  
“我可是男人啊……”  
“尼嘻嘻，只要长得像女人就没问题了~”  
“我要生气了。”  
最原瞪了一眼嬉皮笑脸的王马之后，从背包里拿出了防毒面具、防风眼镜、披风等一整套防止矿石病感染的道具。  
“我们要进去吗？”  
“不，工具只有一套，你留在这里。”  
“咻~真是暖男~”  
源石微粒会通过皮肤、呼吸道、粘膜进入身体，进而感染矿石病。防毒面具、眼镜等的作用自然不用说，而披风中也织入了隔绝源石微粒的纤维，可以防止它们通过皮肤侵入人体，因此这些全部是进入矿区的最基本装备，一件都不能少。  
穿戴完毕后连头发都会被兜帽遮住，基本看不见脸，跟那群整合运动似的。  
“所以说，为什么这里会有源石矿脉？”  
“嗯？”王马提出问题的时候，最原正想戴上防毒面具，他停下手上的动作想了一下，开口道：“在我小时候爷爷说过这里是某位公主的墓穴，我想源石也是因为她吧。”  
“嗯……怪不得这里的天气这么奇怪。”王马小声嘀咕道。  
“你说什么？”  
“不~没什么哦，只是觉得你原来知道啊~快去快回，一路平安哦~”  
最原看着他皱了皱眉头，不过他没时间跟他磨时间，充满疑惑地戴上防毒面具，打开手电转身走进这个漆黑的山洞。  
王马微笑着目送最原离开，直至再也看不见他的身影之后，挂在他脸上的微笑便瞬间消失。  
回想起昨晚偷偷进入森林的小鬼，他伸手打开了箱子的保险扣。  
※  
山洞虽然有些深，但是好在并不复杂，完全就是一条直线，只要一心向前走就行了。  
没多久他便到达了他的目的地，那是这座大山天然形成的内部洞穴。  
幼时最原来过一次，这里四周长满了发着荧光的蓝色结晶，在黑暗中一闪一闪的，非常漂亮。这份美景给幼小的孩子心中留下了不小的震撼，即使他现在知道这些都是源石结晶，依旧会被这份美丽所折服。  
他的目的地是放置在洞穴最深处的神龛，神龛上没有放着神像，也不会有任何祭品。那里供奉着一块形状古怪的结晶，像是什么东西炸开形成的物质，鲜红欲滴，仿佛下一刻将有血滴下。  
他任务是从神龛里拿走一件多余的东西，凯尔希医生没有告诉他是什么，只是说他到了就知道是什么了，如此想来这件事也的确只有自己可以做。  
本应是一件简单的工作，然而世间大多数的事不会顺顺利利。  
最原靠近神龛的时候，那里突然传来了充满惊恐的声音：“谁！是谁在那里！”  
这里有别人！明明这片森林都是禁忌之地，不会有任何村民来这里。  
“是面具大人吗……？”  
“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”  
“啊！！”  
听到最原的声音，对方发出了尖锐的叫声，在洞穴中被放大数倍，吵得人耳朵生疼。  
借着手电的光线，最原发现对方是个十岁左右的小男孩，此刻他已经停止尖叫，举起弩枪对准了他。然而这人明显就是第一次用这种东西，拿枪的手甚至端不平，一直在发抖。  
“你不要害怕……”  
“不准过来！不然……不然……不然我就射箭了！”  
“……”  
最原无言地后退了一小步，顺手摸上了自己腰间的刀。在这里攻击人并不是明智的选择，可这样僵持着也不是办法，他尝试安抚对方道：“那个，我不会伤害你，你先放下箭……”  
“闭、闭嘴！那位大人说只要、只要看到不认识的人就直接攻击，你、你们都是来妨碍我的！”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我要那个结晶！”  
“你被那人骗了，你拿不走它，放弃吧。”  
“放屁！那位大人怎么会骗我！”  
“那个结晶……”  
“你做得很好！”  
最原话没说完身后便传来了一个陌生的声音，他一转头就看到一个整合运动打扮的人从入口走进来，而那人正举着手枪对着最原。  
“啊……面具大人！！”看到进来的人，一直站在神龛边上的孩子兴奋地跑向他跑过去，“面具大人，您怎么到这里来了？我很想马上拿走那个结晶，但是它好恐怖……我不……”  
“你做得很好！”  
说着「整合运动」用枪点了点眼前的最原坏笑道：“嘻嘻！这里不是还有个人吗？让他去拿！”  
“你在做什么，王……呜呃！”  
声音虽然很陌生，但是这个体态，这个感觉，这个人正是在门口等他的王马。  
他为什么会在这里？还穿成这样？  
可他没让最原说完话，上前一步枪口狠狠地戳在了他的背后上，恶狠狠地开口道：“再多废话一句就让你的肚子上开个洞。”  
“……”  
不知道王马葫芦里卖得是什么药，最原只得闭嘴听他的话，一步一步走向神龛。  
不消片刻，他便站在了神龛前，他已经很久没有好好见过这个神龛了，还是跟原来一样，什么都没有变。  
没有多的东西？那么凯尔希医生是想让我取回什么？  
见最原半天都没有反应，男孩上前推了最原一把，他一个没站稳扑倒在案台之上。  
“快去拿！”  
此刻最原已经有点生气了，但是他还是耐住火气问道：“你们为什么要这个结晶？”  
“明知故问。”  
“你知道这里失去了这个结晶之后会发生什么事吗！”  
“哈，只是消失了一个偏远小山村，没有任何人会注意到。哦不，说不定还有不少人会开心，毕竟会多很多很多的源石。”  
“你！”  
就算王马是想迷惑敌人，他有自己的目的，但他这个发言真的太过分了。  
即使这里鲜有人至，即使这里已经人迹稀少，但是无论如何这里都是故乡，听到这样的话最原不免有点血气上涌，他握着刀的手有点颤抖，眼睛深处也闪现出了微微蓝光。  
“怎么了！你还生气了吗！赶快给我把结晶拿下来啊！为什么还不拿下来啊！再不拿我就开枪了！”  
也许是被最原的寒气给吓到，即使有他信任的「面具大人」在场也无济于事。男孩被自己最本能的情感驱使，拿起了手中的弩枪失控地向最原射出了箭。  
“小心！”  
原本王马只是想刺激最原快点拿到他需要的东西离开这个鬼地方，却没想到那个小鬼会精神失控。他看到身后的男孩失控地射出弩箭，没想太多，一把扑在了最原身上。  
“呜！”  
“王马！”  
射出的箭不止一只，其中一只击中了王马的右臂，血液立马就流了出来，然而最原戴着防毒面具，他什么都闻不到，只是这个黑色刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“王……什么？！”  
还有一只箭擦过结晶打在了神龛之上。  
然而就是因为这只箭移动了结晶的位置，触动了这里的机关，神龛以极快的速度向墙内移动，带着最原与王马两人一起没入了之后的墙壁之中。  
※  
机关停止之后王马发现自己身处一个很小很小的山洞里，这个山洞里虽然并没有源石，但是空气不流通，呼吸不免有些难受。  
“咳咳、咳咳……”  
“王马君！你没事吧！”  
“我这样像是没事的样子吗？”  
受伤让王马很难受，戴着整合运动的面具根本透不过气，他直接摘掉了它，这时最原才发现他的脸上都是冷汗。  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
“嗯~到底是为什么呢，也许只是抢到了一套防护服想试试……帮我拿一下。”  
“诶！玩具手枪？”  
王马没有正面回答他的问题，他从整合运动的衣服上撕下几根布条，其中一条吃力地绑在受伤手臂的上端。  
“我来帮你。”  
“尼嘻嘻，不要弄疼我哦~我可是很怕疼的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“够了，我准备好了。”  
“忍着点。”  
“呜……呜！呜呜！！”  
王马咬着自己另一条缠着布条的手臂，不想让自己的哀号泄露出来。  
弩箭的箭头上有倒刺，拔出来会产生剧痛，快速拔出反而痛苦会少点，然而最原只是个涉世不深的少年，没怎么经历过这种事，更何况面对的还是自己喜欢的人，下手不免会有点犹豫。  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗！”  
“少废话，干脆点！”  
听到这句话，最原只得闭眼一狠心将弩箭拔了出来。箭头上似乎还带着他的血肉，好像还有血滴落在了地上。  
“呜——！！”  
“王马！”  
箭头拔出之后，王马靠在神龛边不住地喘息，忍耐的时候他把自己的手臂咬破了，血液混着唾液一起从嘴角流下，也顾不上擦拭。  
最原见状也不再多废话，默默地拿起多余的布条为他细心地包扎起来。  
沉默在这个小空间内弥漫开来，最终还是王马再一次开口，他声音有些委屈地问道：“所以说这里是哪里？”  
“密室。”  
“哈哈，你们的祖先可真有闲情逸致。”  
“这也是防盗手段。”  
“结果把自家的独苗苗给关在了里面？”  
“呃……那么王马君到底是想做什么呢？还弄伤了自己。”  
“又反问我？”不过王马不想跟他计较，他靠在神龛边闭上眼睛，悠悠地开口道：“在你到之前碰到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的整合运动成员，然后我把他变成光皮老鼠了。尼嘻嘻，原本也是老鼠呢。”  
“你早就知道有点不对劲了？”  
“♪~”  
“谢谢你。”  
“我可是你的救命恩人呢，一句谢谢就够了吗？嗯~我觉得需要以身相许。”  
“可以哦。”  
“诶？”  
王马原本只是开玩笑的一句话，却得到了最原肯定的回答，他一脸不可思议的表情盯着眼前的人，好像他变成了什么奇怪的东西。  
“你、你看什么啊？”  
最原被他盯得有些不好意思，幸好被防毒面具遮住了脸，不然红成苹果的脸就要被看光了。  
“嗯……在看帅哥啊，原来青涩可爱的小最原，现在都这么帅了呢~我可以理解成告白吗？”  
“可以。”  
“呜~~”  
突然王马发出奇怪的声响，整个人都缩了起来，最原见状立马着急起来，这个症状很像他矿石病发作的时候的模样，难道是这里的环境影响到他的病了吗？  
“被告白竟然是在这种小黑屋里，真是太失败了！”  
原来他是为这种事，最原瞬间松了一口气。不过他回过头想来在这种地方待久了的确对身体没好处，便起身在神龛上敲敲打打起来。  
“小最原，你陷入绝望了也不要放弃自己啊。”  
“我没有绝望，我在找钥……啊！”  
没等最原说完，一个小小的抽屉弹了出来。  
“我在找这……这是什么？”  
他从抽屉里拿出了一个小小的瓶子，这个瓶子里有一些液体和一块蓝色的晶体以及……他一直在找的钥匙。  
“以前这个钥匙不在这里啊，难道这就是要我拿回去的东西？”  
“小最原，慢死了，你在干嘛啊~”  
“王马君，你知道这个液体和晶体是什么吗？”  
说着最原把手中的小瓶子递给了王马，他闻了闻，甚至还用手指沾了点尝了下。  
“喂！”  
“好香好甜。”  
“原来这个有气味的吗？诶！王马君你能尝到味道了？”  
经最原一提醒，王马才反应过来有什么不对，他也有些惊讶地捂着嘴道：“哇，真的耶~这一定是针对感染者的物质，带回去吧~”  
最原看他好像真的很开心的模样，便从斗篷内侧拿出了一只试管，将这些液体细心地倒入其中，顺便将蓝色的晶体一起丢了进去，准备带回去给凯尔希医生。  
神龛上的这个暗格是祖先特意留下的，就是为了防止有粗心大意的后人把自己关在这个小黑屋里。  
拿到了钥匙后，他们很快就离开了这个小黑屋。  
他们一出门便看到了那个男孩的尸体，也许可以称得上尸体吧。情绪不稳定的感染者死亡几率会更大，在这种源石矿洞里更甚，这个孩子完全没有防护在这个地方呆一个晚上，本身就是一件极其危险的事，更何况他也许不止一个晚上，刚才的精神失控与幻觉应该都是由他的病带来的症状。  
感染者死亡会从体内爆出源石，有些甚至会全身变成源石，不会留下尸体。这个孩子便是后者，没有人能将他带走安葬，在这里与这里的源石化为一体应该算是他最好的归宿了。  
最原双手合十，稍微拜了一下之后，搀扶着王马走出洞穴。  
外面的阳光还是这么好，与洞内完全不一样，他脱去防毒面具，栀子花的香气扑面而来，给人一种回到人间的感觉。  
“小最原，你说这个山洞怎么办呢？我推荐把洞口给炸了。”  
“爆破不会让里面也崩塌了吗？我觉得这样就够了。”  
他站在山洞口，拔出腰间的刀，插在地上。这刀今天似乎很配合他，顺利地施展出了它真正的力量，逐渐在山洞口形成了一堵厚厚的冰墙，有里面源石提供能量，这块冰墙可以保持永远不化。  
操作完之后，最原收起刀，双手合十祭拜了一下之后回到王马的面前，问：“王马君，你身体还好吗？”  
“啊~我不行了，我要死了。”  
“请不要随便说死！”  
“尼嘻嘻，生气了？我身体结实着呢~不过小最原如果想背我回去，我也会勉为其难接受一下。”  
最原无奈地摇摇头，他就是拿这样嬉皮笑脸的兔子没办法，只得顺从地蹲下身让王马自己上来。  
回去的路上，背上温暖的感觉不断传来，感觉一直暖到心里。  
“王马君你太轻了，要多吃点。”  
“小最原你该少练点肌肉了，以后变成超级肌肉男了怎么办？”  
“不会的……”  
  
3.5  
从森林中出来后已是午后，最原担心王马会因为伤口感染而发热，一回到家便赶紧为他清创包扎。  
“这样就好了，有太紧吗？”  
王马看了一眼手臂上歪歪扭扭绑着的绷带，噗呲一声笑了出来：“技术好差。”  
“抱歉……”  
“小最原很喜欢道歉呢~可是我很高兴哦~”  
他笑盈盈的看着眼前的人，但又似乎并没有在看他，眼中有点点湿润，脸上还有些潮红，带有一种诱惑的感觉。  
面对这样诱人的王马，最原的心中又升起了亲吻他的冲动。  
不过很快他便注意到了自己的想法，摇了摇头狠狠地唾弃有这种想法的自己，马上关心道：“王马君？”  
最原的声音把王马的意识一把拉了回来，这时他才发觉自己的身体有些异常，有点痒，有点热，身体的深处似乎在渴望着什么，很不舒服。  
“抱歉，我有点不舒服，回房间睡会儿，吃晚饭的时候来叫我。”  
说着他捂着头摇摇晃晃地向房间走去。  
“王马君你真的不要紧吗？”  
见状最原赶紧站起身想问清楚，然而回答他的是对方的关门声。  
※  
“哈……哈……哈……”  
沉重的喘息声回荡在房间里，他不知道自己为什么会变成这样，欲望的火焰点燃了他的身体，逐渐吞噬他的内心。  
“为什么……”  
他的双手抚上已经勃发的分身，颤抖着为自己纾解。  
不知为何身体变得异常的敏感，就算只是轻轻地触碰，都会产生强烈的快感，沿着神经一路冲入脑内。  
瞬间大脑中一片迷蒙，仿佛被浓雾笼罩，无法思考。  
“呜……！”  
他顺从于自己的感受，随波逐流，由快感驱使很快便释放了出来。然而一切远没有这么快结束，煎熬还在继续。  
释放之后的分身很快便又一次抬起了头，瘙痒的感觉完全没有减弱，反而越发强烈起来。它在更加更加深处的地方，那里是自己无法达到的领域。  
他看着自己满手的白浊，再一次将手伸向了下体，前面的分身渴望着安抚，而后庭也在叫嚣着想要被填满。  
手指在菊穴周围轻轻按压，带来得却只有更加无法满足的瘙痒感。借由精液的润滑，他缓缓地将一根手指探入身体。精液并不是好的润滑剂，这个从未被进入过的地方，依旧有些干涩，手指突然进入不免带来不小的疼痛感。  
“啊……”  
疼痛让他的动作减缓了一些，但是身体的不满又驱使着他继续。  
手指在体内毫无目的性地按压抠弄，四处寻找可以让自己舒服起来的地方。很快疼痛转化为快感，一根手指已经无法让自己满足，他逐渐增加了手指的数量，一根、两根、三根……  
没过多少时间，他已经能吞下三根手指，手指在温暖的甬道内翻搅，发出“咕啾咕啾”色情的声响，刺激着神经。  
心中的渴望无法得到满足，他很清楚自己想要什么，然而那是需要尽量避免的事。  
“呜！”  
无法满足的身体一直在疼痛，正如他的内心，他蜷缩在床上，下意识地呼唤出那个名字。  
“小最原……”  
※  
傍晚，晚餐时间已过，最原敲响了王马的房门。  
里面的人已经睡了一个下午，而且也有很长一段时间没有吃东西，他不免有点担心。  
“王马君，你醒了吗？”  
里面没有回应，只有一些细小的声响。  
“王马君，我开门进来咯。”  
进入房内，王马还睡在床上，他背对着门蜷缩起来，就像小孩子一样。  
最原将手中的餐盘放在床头柜上，里面是为他准备的食物，一小杯牛奶，几块蛋糕，一瓶蜂蜜还有他的棒棒糖。  
“王马君，你醒了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
王马把头闷在被子里，从被子里传出他闷闷的声音，听起来很不舒服的样子。  
“王马君，还是不舒服吗？”  
“唔……”  
听到最原的问询，他探出头看着他轻轻地摇了摇头。  
可他的模样怎么看都不像是没事的样子，汗水打湿了他的头发，黏答答地贴在额头，满脸绯红，眼神涣散，气息不稳地不住喘息。  
眼前的景色怎么看怎么都不太妙，怎么看……怎么看……怎么都是……  
“王、王马……”  
“嗯……？”  
“那个……我去、我去看看有没有药……”  
说着最原转身就想离开，可以说是落荒而逃。然不料被王马一把拉住扔到了床上，还没反应过来对方便骑到了他身上。  
“王、王马君？！”  
此刻王马只穿着上衣的T恤，松松垮垮地挂在身上，从领口望进去一眼就能看到里面已经发红挺立的乳头，仿佛在渴求抚摸。  
他双手颤抖着褪下最原的外裤，将脸贴上他内裤上肿胀凸起的地方。  
“哈啊……哈啊……小最原……想要这个……”  
“诶！”  
没等最原反应过来王马的嘴便已贴上了他的内裤边缘，他轻轻咬住那块弹性布料一点一点下拉，直至释放出那个已经被限制已久的欲望。  
最原早已完全勃起，粗大的阴茎被释放出来的瞬间散发出浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙，全部弹在了王马的脸上。  
“哈……好大……好香的气味……”  
王马张开嘴将囊袋轻轻地含入口中，缓慢地吮吸，灵活的小舌卖力地舔舐着球体，舔舐中缝，那些能让人感到更加舒服的地方。  
“呜！”  
他感觉口中的东西似乎又大了点，顶端有些微液体流出沿着柱体流下。他伸出舌头舔上这根他一直渴望的东西，仿佛在舔一根快要融化的棒冰，将所有液体舔食入腹。灵活的舌舔舐着柱身，沿着里筋从根部一直舔到顶端，由下至上循环往复，细致地照顾每一寸皱褶。  
“唔！王马……”  
听到最原的声音王马兴致更加高涨，他伸出舌头在顶端的尿道口徘徊，并不急着进发下去。  
“王马……就……放开……”  
马眼口很敏感，稍微一点点刺激都会被放大好几倍。最原感觉自己快射了想推开王马，然而他却摇着头伸出舌头舔进了包皮内部，直接舔舐起龟头敏感的肌肤，嘴唇与灵活的舌并用逐渐推下包皮，将他的分身整个含入口中。  
“嗯！哈……王马……”  
王马的口中温暖又潮湿，这里实在是太舒服了，最原也舍不得离开。他坐起身并没有推开他，而是下意识抱住了他的头，将自己分身往更深的地方送，甚至小幅抽插起来。  
没有了包皮的限制，他的分身感觉又大了一圈，王马的口腔无法含不下这么大的柱身，口水沿着阴茎流到了囊袋上。  
快感不断累积，最原的眼前一阵黑一阵白，感觉自己就要攀上巅峰，他想撤出来，但是王马完全不愿放开他。  
“王马君……唔！我就要……快点放开！”  
听到这句话，王马将肉棒含得很加深，甚至吮吸起来。还是少年的最原怎能经受起这样的刺激，很快便在王马的口中缴了械。  
“哈啊！哈啊！”  
从来没有经历过这样强烈的快感，最原也被冲昏了头脑，躺在床上不断喘息，过了好一会儿大脑才再次恢复运作。  
这时他才发现精液全部射入了王马的口中，被对方一滴不漏地全部喝了下去，而他似乎意犹未尽还在舔舐铃口处溢出的少量精液。  
“诶！王马君！你、你……”  
“好甜……”  
“哈？”  
“小最原好香好甜……”  
王马一边舔舐肉棒，一边不由自主地抚上了自己的分身。  
“王马君，你到底怎么了？”  
“哈啊……哈啊……唔！小最原……好难受……肚、肚子里好热……好痒……”  
王马说着坐起身，一屁股坐在最原的腹部，屁股不断地摩擦柱身，似乎是想要舒解体内的瘙痒却又不知道该怎么做。  
“小最原……进来，进来……”  
这是再明显不过的邀请，最原的心中跳了一下，感觉漏了半拍。  
“进来……”  
这样真的好吗？趁着王马意识不清的时候得到了他，难道不是趁人之危吗？之后一定会被讨厌的吧。  
可看到王马难受得流泪的模样，最原马上将这个想法抛到了脑后，喜欢的人在眼前哭泣却不去帮助他，算什么男人。  
他抱着王马翻了个身，将他压在身下。这个姿势对于初次的人来说负担比较轻，更加能顺利的进入。  
当然最原并没有查过相关资料，他只是本能地选择了这个姿势，这应该是祖先们的记忆吧。  
他的手指划过王马曲线好看背部，揉捏了一下他小巧的尾巴，得到了一声好听的呻吟。最终他抚上王马的菊穴，这里似乎已经被开发过，湿润的穴口一下子就能进入两根手指。  
即使如此，还是稍显干涩，越往深处阻力越大，他不想王马受到伤害，因此需要更多东西来润滑才行。  
这时他突然看到了床头柜上的蜂蜜，蜂蜜黏黏滑滑的质感正适合用来润滑。  
他双手合十，在心中对古米说了一声抱歉后，将蜂蜜拿过来倒了一点在手心。瞬间，蜂蜜的气味四散开来，两人之间围绕着一股甜甜的香气。  
有了蜂蜜的润滑，最原的手指进入地更加顺利，他细心得为王马进行扩张，以减少之后受伤的可能性。  
突然，有个点被触碰到，王马弓起背从床上弹了起来，快感铺天盖地而来，是之前他自慰的时候无法比拟的感觉。  
“啊啊——！！小最原，小最原……”  
他绷紧身体，双手不安地向前伸，似是想抓住什么。察觉到他的异常，最原俯下身握住了他的手，亲吻他柔软的耳朵，安抚他不安的内心。  
他渴望着最原，渴望自己被对方填满，因此他把屁股撅起来，撅得更加高，左手向后伸去掰开臀瓣，露出正在被开发的菊穴，发出更为露骨的邀请。  
“小最原……快点、快点干我……”  
“可、可以吗？”  
“快……快点进来……”  
温热的龟头顶着肛口，一直在软肉上磨蹭，犹豫着是不是有必要踏出这一步。  
然而这一动作很折磨人，一直在敏感点周围打转，却不给他想要的，他不禁急出了眼泪。  
“呜……进来……进来……”  
王马都说到这份上了，再不满足他简直不是男人，更何况他的情况也不太好。  
“我进去了。”  
“嗯……”  
说着最原缓慢下压，逐渐进入他的内部。与自己还有最原手指的尺寸都不同，过于粗长的性器撑开甬道，一点一点深处进发。  
这个地方本不是用于性爱的场所，不过此刻似乎已被调教完毕，张开小嘴一点一点蠕动将肉棒吞噬进去。  
“唔！啊……！”  
性器整根没入体内，填满了肠道的每一处皱褶，同样填满了他的内心。  
这是小最原的形状，这是小最原的温度，这是我的东西。  
最原为了照顾他的感受，进去之后一直没有动，等待他适应。然而王马却感到了不满，他自己动了动腰肢，催促起身上的人来。  
“唔！不、不要动啊……”  
“快动啊……快点、更深的地方……”  
“啊……！真是的！接下来我可不知道会怎么样啊！”  
最原听到王马的催促便动了起来，粗暴但很有目的性的抽插让王马的身体又一次浸润在快感之中。  
他感到体内的阴茎又产生了变化，一些细小的凸起擦过肠壁，带来了更加强烈的刺激。那不是真正的猫咪一样的倒刺，虽然有一点点疼，但是这一点疼痛只会激起更为强烈的快感。  
每一次撞击最原都会准确的擦过他的前列腺，毫不留情的攻势让他说出的话也变得含糊。  
“啊！……啊，呜！不要……这里！好舒服！好舒服……就这……还、还要……”  
激烈的性爱唤起了最原原始的本能，他上身下压，将王马狠狠地按在床上，将脸埋在对方的后颈处不断嗅闻。  
“小、小最原？”  
王马微微偏头便对上了最原的眼，那是与平常完全不同的眼睛，细长的竖瞳死死地盯着身下的人，那是捕食者的眼睛。  
“哈……王马君……你好香……”  
说着没等王马反应过来，他便一口咬上了他的后颈，微微变尖的利牙轻易地刺破了皮肤。  
“啊！小最原！好痛，你怎么……啊~！”  
即使如此，最原下身的进攻并没有停止，他整根抽出又整根没入，快速又激烈地拍打着他的屁股，带出更多的媚叫。  
此刻他背对着最原，什么也看不到，他觉得自己是一叶小舟，在欲望的巨浪中沉浮，而没有任何依靠，恐惧的感觉逐渐爬上心头。  
“不、不要……不要吃我……不要……”  
王马发抖的身体和颤抖的声音瞬间将最原拉了回来，这时他才注意到自己做了什么。身下的人很可怜地颤抖着，原本兴奋的性器也萎靡了下去。他想把自己缩起来，然而做不到，只能被迫接受身后的人的侵犯。  
这跟强奸有什么区别？这不是最原想给他留下的初夜回忆。  
他退出王马的身体，将他翻过身面对自己。本已勃起的阴茎，此时可怜巴巴地垂了下来，泪水早已弄脏了他的脸，在脸上糊成一片，显得他愈发可怜。  
“抱歉，王马，抱歉。”  
最原像是一只做错了事的小猫，耳朵也耷拉下来，看着他没了动作。  
“尼嘻嘻。”王马伸手抱住眼前猫咪的脑袋，凑近他的耳朵耳语道：“让我舒服的话就原谅你。”  
欲火再一次被挑起，最原低头看着身下的人，认真地问道：“真的可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
再次得到王马的首肯，最原的喜悦之情都表现在了他的尾巴上，他的尾巴轻甩了几下，马上缠住了对方的腿，怎么都不愿松开。  
他扶住对方的腰肢，再一次温柔地进入了他的身体。  
“嗯啊~”  
完全进入的瞬间，两人都发出了满足的叹息。  
王马的体内很温暖，紧致的肠道包裹着他的分身，四周围柔软的嫩肉缓慢的蠕动，将分身送往更深的内部，如波的快感让他差点直接缴枪投降。  
堪堪忍住射精的冲动，最原扶着他的腿开始律动起来，这份律动虽没有刚才激烈，但是满足感与快感更多。  
泪水模糊了王马的双眼，他感觉有香甜的气息围绕在周围，好熟悉，他伸出手寻找着那份香甜的源头，得到的是最原温柔地亲吻。  
对方伸出舌头温柔地撬开他的牙关，细细地舔过他的齿面，勾起他青涩的舌与之共舞。  
突然，似乎有什么固体通过口腔被递了过来，这是自己熟悉的味道，是棒棒糖的味道，而这也是自己不熟悉的味道，这是香甜的味道，是最原的味道。  
“好甜……好喜欢……啊！小最原……还要……嗯~”  
王马贪恋着这份甜蜜，这是第一次他喜欢上这个棒棒糖，他不断吮吸索求。口水从嘴角溢出，沿着他漂亮的颈部曲线流下，滑落到锁骨处，被人细致地舔去。  
“小最原……要去……要去……”  
“嗯，我也要射了，王马，我们一起。”  
随着最原的一个挺进，王马小声尖叫出声，射出了略显稀薄的精液，弄脏了自己和最原的小腹。  
而他的身体因为高潮忽然紧绷，肠壁猛地绞紧其中的肉棒，仿佛要将其中的液体尽数榨出。最原的高潮也一同到来，他一个挺进将精液射进了肠道的深处。  
“啊！”  
神经受到强烈的刺激，王马的意识逐渐变得朦胧，在失去意识之前，他依旧在与最原接吻，他真的喜欢最原的味道。  
王马认为这就是他说的甜味，而他便是自己的甜蜜。  
  
04  
王马再次醒来的时候已是第二天的中午，窗外的风带起了窗帘，带来栀子花的香气，还是一如既往得平静祥和。  
他刚醒来头还有些晕，回想起昨晚自己的失控，他有点不好意思地往被子里缩了缩。  
现在的卡特斯人跟兔子有很大的区别，它们仅仅是长得像而已，卡特斯人并没有发情期，昨晚这么强烈的发情，怎么想都有问题。  
他躺在床上看着天花板思来想去，发觉只有小黑屋里那个香甜的液体有问题。然而这玩意儿是他自己吃进去的，导致这个结果也只能自己吃苦果，虽然他昨晚挺舒服的。  
想到这里他有些无语，变得像是一只泄气的气球。  
再这么躺着也没意义，他左右看了一下，发现这里不是他的房间，应该是晚上最原帮忙清理身体之后转移到这里的吧。他动了一下想起身，却感觉浑身都在疼，仿佛被人打了一顿，尤其是手臂的伤还有腰，感觉那里好像断了一样，完全没法支撑自己。  
“呜……”  
突然一阵眩晕袭来，他又一次倒在床上，额头上的东西滑落掉在了地上。  
冰袋？  
声音惊动了门外的最原，他马上走了进来，手中还端着一碗热气腾腾的东西。  
“王马君！你醒了？还难受吗？”  
他看到王马醒来，赶忙放下手中的东西，走到床边蹲下，伸手抚上对方的额头。  
“啊……”  
王马想开口回答，结果他发现喉咙沙哑得没法发声。  
“没法说话不要勉强，嗯……好像还有点热。对不起，王马君，都是因为我……我没控制住……”  
最原的声音越来越小，耳朵也耷拉了下来，又是一副做错了事的小猫模样。  
王马看着眼前的小猫这副模样，心情瞬间变得很好，直接原谅了他，当然之前也没有怪过他就是了。  
他在他的手心中蹭了蹭，露出了舒服的微笑。  
看到王马这个表情，最原又一次想到了昨晚的激情，火气蹭地一下子窜向两处。  
他马上满脸通红地后退一步，转身去拿桌上的食物。  
“王、王马君，想吃东西吗？我煮了点粥。”  
米饭的香味飘散过来，王马的肚子不争气地发出了咕噜噜的声音。  
这个声音自从他得了矿石病之后便失去了，他本以为自己永远都不会再拥有正常人一样的感官。可是遇到最原之后，奇迹一件一件发生，正如他所说，他可以过得更像普通人一些。  
最原坐在床边温柔地扶他起身，让他靠在自己胸口，盛起一小勺咸粥，放在嘴边吹凉后，再送入他的口中。  
“这……”  
“这个？材料是村里认识的人送我的。小时候发烧的时候，爷爷经常做给我吃，我稍微改了点做法，好吃吗？”  
王马点点头。  
米饭的经过长时间烹调，变得像米糊一样，配上少许绿色蔬菜与鸡肉丝，看起来就很好吃。即使依旧尝不出味道，可是能这样抱着吃东西就足够了，这点他俩都很清楚。  
时间在沉默中流逝，王马吃了半碗就不想再吃了，他轻轻推开最原喂食的手，指了指门外，用唇语说道。  
【箱子。】  
“箱……？箱子？你的箱子吗？等一下，我帮你拿进来。”  
不一会儿，最原拎着他的箱子还有小药箱走了进来，他把箱子顺手放在了床脚，而人又一次坐在了王马的身边。  
【这是？】  
“你昨晚发烧了……咳咳，主要是我的错，为了防止感染需要打抗生素。”  
说着他拿出一个无痛针管，里面装着罗德岛最先进的药品。他小心翼翼地卷起王马的袖子，轻声道：“忍耐一下。”  
说完他便把针管顶在右手的伤口附近，就像蚊子叮了一口的感觉过后，这位赤脚医生的治疗便结束了。  
“好了，有不舒服的地方吗？”  
【尼嘻嘻~小最原现在温柔得好恶心~】  
“呃……”  
【不过我不讨厌。】  
“唔……！”  
看到王马的话，最原又变得满脸通红，他赶紧捞过箱子问道：“王、王马君，你要什么？”  
【手机。】  
箱子里放着一堆乱七八糟的东西，最原找了好一会儿才翻出那只小小的手机，王马接过手机立即拨通了一个号码。  
“喂，leader事情终于办完了？这次弄了很久嘛。”  
话筒中传来了萨法尔轻松的声音，感觉他正在酒吧快活。然而王马无法说话，因此他选择敲暗语。  
【晚上，村口，接人。】  
听到话筒另一侧传来有规律的笃笃声，他解读的同时也明白了leader的状态。  
“我知道了，会准时来接。”他停顿了一下，再次开口道：“最原终一你在边上吧？”  
“诶？”  
“第二次了。”  
不愠而怒大概说的就是这样吧，听到他的声音最原背上出了一层冷汗，那个看起来不太靠谱的青年原来会发出这样的声音吗？  
“你等着。”  
说完萨法尔挂断了电话。  
“唔……”  
【老妈子就是刀子嘴豆腐心，你别太担心，到时候你抱着我就不会有事啦~】  
“那王马君你怪我吗？”  
听到问题，王马轻笑一声，摇了摇头向他身上蹭了蹭。  
“是吗，谢谢……王马君，等一会你能陪我一下吗？”  
※  
黄昏时分，最原背着王马走在另一条上山的路上。  
“王马君，冷吗？”  
王马毛茸茸的脑袋在最原的颈侧蹭了蹭，摇了一下头。  
因为担心他会着凉，所以最原把自己的围巾和大衣都给了他。长长的围巾一圈圈卷在他的脖子上，一直围到鼻子下，而大衣的袖子也有点长，双手没法露出来，缩在袖子里紧紧地抱住最原的脖子，感觉特别像小孩子。  
没走多久，他们到了目的地，那是一个藏在树林中的坟墓。  
最原把王马放下，落地的一瞬间他腿软了一下，差点摔倒，他赶紧扶住身旁的树才没有倒地。  
“小心！没事吧？”  
“没事……这里？”  
“这里是我爷爷的坟墓，好不容易回来一次，我想来扫墓。”  
“要帮忙吗？”  
最原摇摇头，表示他只需要站在一边就行了。  
没过多久他便清理完了附近的杂草与落叶，擦干净墓碑供奉了一些食物与酒水，站在墓前双手合十，在心中默默地诉说着什么，期间王马只是一直沉默地看着他。  
天色渐暗，最原结束了祭拜，走到王马面前，。  
“让你久等了。”  
而这只兔子像是发呆一样盯着他的脸看了一会，突然一把抱住了他，脑袋在他使劲胸口蹭。  
“诶？怎么了？”  
“说了……什么……？”  
“啊呃……”  
听到怀中的人沙哑的问询，最原突然满脸通红，他轻轻把手搭在对方的腰后，很不好意思地小声说道：“我说、我说……那个，我有想要共度余生的人了。”  
“尼嘻嘻……那，带我来……做什么？”  
“唔~你不是都清楚吗？”  
“我想……听你说。”  
“想、想让爷爷也见见你。”  
“嘻嘻，那爷爷……怎么说？”  
听到问题最原心想我怎么会知道，可看到王马闪亮亮充满了坏心眼的眼睛，他无奈地开口道：“爷爷一定会喜欢你的。”  
王马得到了自己想要的答案，心满意足地蹭了蹭便没了动作。  
失去阳光的保护，夜晚的森林有点冷，最原感觉怀中的小兔子有些发抖，他收紧手臂把他往怀中再搂了搂。  
“我们回去吧。”  
“嗯，回家吧。”  
  
SP1  
回去的车上，王马舒服地睡在最原的怀里，然而最原却不大舒服。  
一则他感觉某个小兄弟怀念起了怀中的人的温度，有点想想抬头打招呼。  
二则开车的萨法尔似乎一直恶狠狠地盯着自己，他觉得自己一定是被记恨上了。  
“唉……前途堪忧啊……”  
不过只要跟怀中的人在一起，一定不会有问题。  
  
SP2  
回到罗德岛，最原把取回来的东西都交给给了凯尔希医生。  
她拿着试管皱眉道：“我只放了这个晶体进去，这个液体是什么？”  
“诶？不是一起的吗？”  
她凑近鼻子闻了一下，恍然大悟道：“原来如此，高浓度源石微粒环境下，发生了原子结构改变，这两种物质竟然可以这样转换，这是新思路……”  
“那个……凯尔希医生？这个到底是……”  
“是神经毒药。”  
“诶？！那会对……”  
“原来是，你紧张什么？”  
“啊！没……那个……”  
凯尔希懒得跟他计较，继续道：“现在是针对感染者的性兴奋剂，俗称媚药。嗯……不知道效力如何啊……”  
“唔……我觉得很强……”  
“怎么？你用过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“给你了。”  
说着她随手一甩把试管扔给了最原，他连忙伸手才勉强接住。  
“看你好像很感兴趣的样子，这玩意儿就当是这次的报酬了。”  
“诶！”  
说着凯尔希带着蓝色晶体离开了房间，最原看着手中的试管，回想起之前夜晚的激情，他默默地把它放进了口袋里。  



End file.
